Alfred Pennyworth
Alred Pennyworth is the butler of Bruce Wayne. However, their relationship went much deeper than that. Practically raising Bruce as his own son, Alfred cared for nothing more than Bruce. Therefore, in Bruce's silent brooding life of hate, Alfred acted as one of the sole voices of reason. As such, Alfred came to care for the likes of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne as akin to his own grandchildren. Biography At a young age, Alfred Pennyworth had become a well known stage actor in England, a role he sporiadically reprised. Soon after, Pennyworth became an intelligance agent for the British Government. Afterwards, Alfred acted as a war medic, becoming a very skilled surgeon. During this time he had a marriage and a daughter, Julia. The marriage was ot a success and Alfred divorced his wife. Upon the death of his father, Alred took a more calm and casual role as the butler of the Wayne Family in Gotham City. Although he attempted to maintain contact with his daughter through the years, she wanted nothing to do with him. After the deaths of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, Alfred was left to deal with and raise the ten year old Bruce Wayne. Alfred came to love Bruce as he would his own son. Bruce eventually left Gotham, leaving Wayne Manor and Wayne Enterprises in Alfred's control, to study abroad. During this time, Alfred faced several threats in the way of the Kane Family. Eventually Bruce went missing and was declared dead, though Alfred did not stop believing. Alfred's suspicions proved to be true as Bruce eventually did return, only to inform Alfred his plans for vigilantism. Despite Alfred's pleas, Bruce refused to "return from the dead" or even inhabit Wayne Manor, instead living in a brownstone at Crime Alley. Despite his disapproval, Alfred continued to support Bruce until the two had a fight, resulting in Pennyworth promptly returning to Wayne Manor. Soon after, a bloody and injured Bruce crawled up to the Manor, resulting in a worrisome Alfred patching him up and making amends after Bruce had woken up. When Bruce decided on becoming the Batman did Alfred relent, as Bruce's new vigilante tactics proved to be more useful against criminals. To the likes of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne, Alfred acted as a grandfather-esque figure. Alfred experienced great sorrow when Jason and Damian were murdered and nearly had his heart broken when Dick was presumed dead. Despite his depressed state, having lost three boys he considered to be his grandchildren, Alfred continued to work. Alfred himself mostly never experienced true physical harm, just emotional tragedy, while being the "Butler of the Batman". The only two who had ever injured Alfred during this time were Simon Hurt and the Joker. This all changed when Bruce brought Julia to the mansion. Trying to deal with Tim Drake and handle Julia, Alfred was brutally attacked by Hush and dosed with Fear Toxin to the brain. Earth 3 The Outsider was the leader and co-founder of the Secret Society. Strictly opposed to the Justice League of America, the Outsider's vendetta against superhumans sprouted from his keen obession with Pandora's Box. Biography The butler of the Wayne Family of Earth 3, Alfred Pennyworth served the Waynes faithfully, killing Thomas and Martha Wayne and raising Thomas Wayne Jr. to become the villainous Owlman. Vowing to serve his master faithfully, Alfred did so, even after the Joker disabled him. After the destruction of Earth 3, Alfred attempted to take the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime, as the dimensional barriers had been weakened by the Parademon Invasion of Earth Prime. However, Alfred was only able to take Atomica with him Becoming the Outsider, Alfred discovered the existence of Pandora's Box on Earth Prime. Recognizing it as a Mother Box from Earth 3, the Outsider realized he could use it to bring the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime. Meeting with Anthony Ivo under the false guise of destroying the Justice League, the two founded the Secret Society. They began to plot against the Justice League, kidnapping Chronos to make their manor be able to teleport. In 2013, the Outsider began to recruit new members to the Secret Society and led the war against the Justice League of America. Though he lost the first battle, and even had an interesting meeting with the Martian Manhunter, the Outsider did not deter. Instead, he manipulated Superman into killing Arthur Light and starting the Trinity War. The Outsider then planned to kill Pandora and inducted Bane into the Society. Through the Trinity War, the Outsider was able to take the Pandora's Box and bring the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime. Dividing his time between aiding Grid and managing the Secret Society, the Outsider was surprisingly attacked by Pandora. Much to his luck, the questions she asked him he was able to answer easily, being able to emotionally damage her in the process. The Outsider was also able to stall her long enough for Grid to become aware of her presence. The Outsider was then tasked with ensuring that Grid have none of the Crime Syndicate but Owlman interrupt Nightwing. Category:Batman Family